


Favors in February

by verisimilitvde



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verisimilitvde/pseuds/verisimilitvde
Summary: Your twin brother, Wooseok, asks you to keep an eye on his "sleepwalking" hot roommate until he gets back from Seungyoun's party. A favor your brother asked, turns out to be a favor for you, quite expectedly. Twins get equal quits!
Relationships: Lee Hangyul/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> p a r t 1.
> 
> { I present you, my first X1 smut! Pretty much a post-Valentines gift... yeah. Hard stans, im sorry im late but... i promise to quench a bit of your thirst while waiting for our boys' reboot. Here's my first bias coming through! }

Your feet chased pavements at an unusual speed. Or was it your heartbeat? You tried to stay calm, following a breath with every count. What could be his emergency now? A cat purring non-stop on his feet and he can't stand up? His last piece of fries fell? Those limited edition sneakers he has been eyeing is still not on sale?

You almost choked the second he answered your phone call. "I'm at the dorm. Come quick!"

"What- you-!" He hung up before you can even process what to say. He is in the dorm. Right, so none of your assumptions were correct.

His voice was a bit frantic, which made you run as soon as the bus stops while listing more things to add to your first list of guesses. Oh god, you won't ever forgive his ass if this is another prank of his - you swore with every light dashes on the street.

"What is it?" You exhaled loud and heavy when the door opens right in your face. You inspected him from head to toe; he seemed normal and fine. _He can't be fucking with me._

"You actually ran? At this hour?" He was smirking with that devil grin of his. "For real, you're the best twin ever."

"And you're the worst, Wooseok. And it's sad I didn't even have a choice."

" _Worst_?" He scoffs; at that moment you invaded his apartment. Nothing seems suspicious as you looked around, until your eyes set on the couch by the windows: his roommate lying half-dressed, toned abs boasting itself, screaming he might be the hottest guy in existence.

"This, again? What am I? A baby-sitter?"

"Hey this is the first time I'm asking you to look after that guy! The last time, it was you voluntarily helping him with his maths."

"Cos you said he was looking for a tutor? And you actually recommended me?"

"Shush, he might wake-aish!!" He tries to cover your mouth with his cutesy hand but you were faster to bite him. His hiss probably came out louder, causing the guy to nudge in his sleep. "Okay, you know what, I'm leaving. I can't miss out this party at Seungyoun's."

"And...I...?"

"Just make sure that guy won't sleep-walk. He's been doing that lately, I'm just so worried for him."

_Wooseok? Worried? My ass._

"You do know I can read through your eyes if you're planning on something evil, so please excuse me. The one leaving here is me." Grabbing the knob, you rolled your eyes at him. If he's so worried, then he do it.

"Please, just this one favor. Please..." and there goes his stupid puppy eyes which will always be one of your weaknesses. "You don't have to talk to him or anything. Just don't let him get out of this flat, don't let him get to this door, or the window. Eat all my food if you want, and you know the wifi password."

"Order me some pizza then," You were trying to be serious to see if he really mean it. "I think I wanna eat some pizza tonight."

He sighed so deep and clicked his tongue as he gets out of the door. It's always so fun to annoy your brother. 

"Alright. Tonight you'll get pizza. And I'll even make sure to make it up to you before I even get back."

"What-"

And with a smirk and a wink, he left with his goodbye whisper. Well at least he has Netflix, and later on you'll get some pizza to snack on all by yourself. Just sitting around the house doing nothing, it's just the thing you're truly the best at so you thought it wasn't that bad after all...

Especially having his hot roommate right there in the corner of your eyes. Lee Hangyul, was that his name you were reminded of? The first time you met him was during that time you had to tutor him and Wooseok trigonometry. He was as attractive, still. You remember how his eyes would light up when he finally gets the not-so-complicated equations, or how he laughs cutely and say he's embarrased when he gets incorrect answers.

Ah, must have been your long time stay at an all-girls institution that you suddenly get to appreciate boldly the beauty and sexual appeal of a man half-naked right in front of your eyes. His skin was like honey, glowing with littlest light coming from a single lightbulb and the small TV running the episode you were catching up on. His face, sculpted by the gods themselves. His features were as strong as his charisma when he talks with that deep voice of his. Thoughts of his hard rock abs on yours, veiny hands around your body, started to cloud your mind while your eyes stayed at another hard rock just a bit below, his loose training pants ain't helping in suppressing your thoughts.

You pursed your lips, thinking the TV could divert your attention away from him but his sudden groan made you swallow the lump on your throat. That was one sexy sounding groan, vibrations almost reaching your core.

"Please come now, please come now..." you prayed for the fast delivery of the promised pizza, ignoring the fact that you were already feeling that ticklish sensation between your legs.

"Mhhmm..." the groan was then followed by another, softer-sounding one. And a shorter, airy-sounding one, "Ahh..."

Vibrations kept coming from his mouth, slowly and gradually, eventually becoming faster and louder. "Fuck..." it was audible, you know you heard it right. This guy be getting off in his sleep for sure. 

His lewd noises were then accompanied by a sound so familiar yet surprisingly novel. It was of you, from your throat, a tone you've never thought you'd let out. You began moaning with him, feeling your hand creep onto your clothed mound. You have become so sensitive that the softest of touch would send you sensual vibes, while hearing his moans and yours turn into melodies kept sending shivers to your spine.

Oh shit. For sure, you're now pooling down there right now.

It wasn't that you've never done this. Actually, you were quite active in the field of self-satisaction, having no partner for the longest time. You've always touched yourself when you feel the need to; you really have put into good use that kris kringle gift you have received way before for "something useful" as your tool but you never really moaned out loud like how this guy made you do, nor you were ever as sensitive as tonight.

"Fuck... fuck." You bit your lip, as your hand slips inside your underwear, throwing your head slowly on the back rest. The sticky liquid lubricated your folds, making it easier for you to slide in. You were so wet and you love it; when was the last time you felt this good? And since when did you get this kinky, getting off from a moaning guy in his sleep?

Your middle finger was ready to go inside your thin hole when the doorbell said you can't go there yet. "Tsk..." frustrated, you went to the door and welcomed the most awaited pizza with the fakest smile.

"One pepperoni pizza for the single lady!" The bright guy, obviously just doing his job from a request opens the box. **_He's single too. >:) - your fairy godbrother_**, you read from a note stuck on the lid. You almost scoffed at the deliverer's face but managed not to while getting hold of the food, said your thanks and closed the door, without the guy not letting you hear him say "Enjoy!" with that little double-meaning tone.

You almost ran to the kitchen, thinking you can just eat the pizza later and go back to what you were doing, placing the box on top of the kitchen counter.

"He's single too, huh?" You can't help but to smirk remembering the note that was flashed on your face just seconds ago. Wooseok, he may be your evil twin brother, but he does know what's up. Turning back, a mass of heat prevented you to, shocking your whole existence to the core. Your breath hitched at his hold on your waist, breaths tickling the back of your head.

"Yes, I am..." his groggy voice was enough to darken your thoughts. "So... can we continue what we were doing just now? Or..." he traps you now by the kitchen counter. "...shall we step onto Level 2?" His pelvis almost locked with your butt while his hands started to crawl under your shirt. You were biting so hard not to let out that sound of betrayal when his hard rock erection made you feel as if you're worthy of it. "Answer me."

That dominance was enough for you to surrender your prideful self and began giving in with his sultry actions. You rested your head on his chest, giving him access to your neck. You expected him to leave a kiss, or a lick, but his breath went straight to your ears, tickling it with his strong remark. "I need you to say it or else-"

"-yes," you exclaimed with utmost urgency. Turning around, you saw how dark his hooded eyes were, yet still as beautiful the first time you saw them.

He chuckled softly with a smirk, "Wooseok was right, then."

He kissed your lips not even letting the words from your confusion to what he just said stop his desire in tasting your lips which he has been craving for since the first time he noticed how it moved as you speak. The kiss was warm, kind of like an innocent one. He didn't seem inexperience as you were though, perhaps he was just being careful knowing this could have been your first. The kiss then deepens when you have finally learned his rhythm; his tongue curling with yours inside your mouths.

You have never been kissed, but it didn't show, to your surprise. You believe it was your instinct. Or maybe your lone practices with fruits paid off.

"What's this?" Again, he chuckled cutely, slightly heaving to catch his breath. "You're really good, huh?"

"Am I?" You tried teasing him. "But I can be better at something else." He lunged forward as you tug the string of his trainer pants. He was biting his lips, tryna imagine how tall his erection would be on your hands once released.

You reached his lips with yours this time, hungrily attacking the handsome guy. His groans that vibrated on your mouth gave you much confidence and started rubbing his erection with your warm palm.

"Ahh... shit..." he curses softly between wet kisses, until you felt his trembling hands guide yours upward instead. "Let me take care of that later on."

He wanted this to last longer. It felt so, so good. When was the last time he felt this high just by another's touch?

The kiss continued roughly, he can't hide his most sensuous desire now. He wanted you ever since. And he wants you, right now. You can feel even his teeth grazing on your lips, down to your jaws and neck. Cold rushes to your spine as it hits the right places of your skin where his tongue traced. His hands, his oh so manly hands, they felt so strong and tensed when he was about to tore your shirt apart (cos he was so frustrated on how it just sits there, bordering himself from you) or when he was groping you so hard he didn't even notice he did. The lack of oxygen between his arms was a challenge yet so hot and sexy you don't want him to ever let you go. And the way his bulge is hitting right at your core, "Mmhmm..." you actually felt your wetness dampening your shorts through your underwear now as he slightly grinds, making a stupid friction you will always think of someday when you daydream.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable." He says and you just nod quick. Seconds later, you two were already kissing on the bed with only your underwears. It became more sinful--the kiss. It felt like he was inhaling your lungs through your mouth. He was so hungry for you and your attention that now when he got it, he just can't stay out of it.

His hands glided down your panties, getting inside with your moan as his permission. "I see... I'm not the only one who had been waiting for this." A finger goes in without difficulty through your narrow hole. That's how wet you were for him. Dripping even.

"Shit... ahh..." 

"You're really crumbling with just a finger?" His mock even more cause you to let out more juice. "Can you take one more? Or two? Being this tight, you really need more adjusting to my size, _babe_."

The way he talks this dirty and straight up, even making up a name to call you, it wasn't really the laidback, casual Hangyul you knew. It was your first impression of him though, having that kind of vibe he has.

"Wait ahh... H-Hangyul..." your legs clenched together as you can feel a knot near your stomach. "I think I'm..."

"You can't. Yet." He pulls out his lubricated fingers and shows you. "This--only in my mouth or my dick." You watched him suck his fingers and you can't do anything but go crazy inside with his wildness.

He lets you taste your own with a soft kiss that you almost bit his tongue. He slowly goes down your bra you didn't notice being unlocked and now thrown away by his fast hands. Your body aches for him: his mouth, his touch, his thick shaft that would fill you up. Your body arches to his warm mouth taking you all in, not wasting an inch of your skin's taste. Soon he was already making out with your clothed mound while looking at you sternly. Your face distorted with all the pleasure he was giving, moreover when he finally pulls your panty down, lapping your juice at the very second he saw some drip from your folds. He wants it all for himself, not for the sheets. His sharp nose tickling your clit while his tongue did wonders in spelling lust against your folds.

"Aaahh!" You cannot keep it anymore. Loud moans then filled the room and you care less whether their neighbors may hear it or not. His mouth vibrates on your pussy and you felt his most naughty muscle enter your hole, fucking it somehow.

"Look at you, messy miss. Mhhhmm..." you swore he smirked while moaning.

"Please... Hangyul... let me cum now please!"

"Can't keep it a little bit more, hmm?"

His sheets were totally crumpled in your hands, his head almost sandwiched between your weakened thighs.

"Aaaaah-!" You whined, covering your mouth with your hands because you just know it was your loudest, dirtiest moan of the night.

The slurps he made was too sexy, hearing him drink your juices as if it was his favourite soup. Your body trembles, and so was his. You can feel him tense up as he finishes all your liquid. He groaned deeply, kneeling from his position to finally let loose his wilding cock. It was too thick, obviously so full of seed inside ready to fill your hole. He can't even speak now, just him pumping his cock slightly with his head raised showing you his sweaty neck and collarbones, with some trickling down his toned abs. It was probably the hottest thing you'll ever see in your whole life and thinking how lucky you are to be blessed by this visual was already enough to make you wet again.

He looks down at you, his breaths all heavy and long, one hand supporting his body, the other still holding his untamed cock. He wants to say it, but fuck. One more word and he might just curse out loud at your face and he didn't want that.

"Do it, Hangyul," his eyes never left yours, almost twinkling at your permission.

"W-Will you be f-fine? D-Do you want me to- hsss- w-wear a condom?" He was stuttering, finding it hard to hold it any longer. He genuinely wish for you to say no. He wants to feel you so bad right now: how tight you were, how warm, how wet you were for him.

Him being so weak and overstimulated ignited your kinky self. He looked so hot, all sweaty and weak. What more if he was under you? You moaned at the thought and caught his lips to seal with trust.

"Do it. You deserve it," you breathily said, smiling faintly at him.


	2. Chapter 2

His relieved smile was fascinating to see and with that he finally enters you painfully slow, both of you savoring the friction of a first time. He was huge in size and you're not sure if you can actually take him all in with your virgin hole. "D-Does it hurt?" He asked after hearing you whimpers suddenly went louder and became sound of hurt. "Should I stop-"

"No... please... go on... stretch me with your length... make me yours tonight, Hangyul..." you managed to say in between moans and heavy breaths.

He continued still as gentle as he entered, reaching until your pelvises met. Once he has filled you up perfectly, his forehead rested for a while on your forehead making you palm his cheek and jaw and caressed it instinctively. Your touch melted him and soon you felt his hand over yours. He is one soft guy for sure who would always want the best for his girl. The luckiest girl mayhaps.

A teardrop trickled down from the side of your eyes. It was painful yes, but all this pain was outnumbered by all the sensation you were feeling right now. He wipes them for you with a kiss and whispers of assurance was enough to give him your whole trust, "I'll be gentle."

All his subtle movements conquered your desire. You wish for him to take your whole being for himself, pleasure himself as he does to you, willingly submitting yourself to his lust. Seconds later, you feel yet another painfully long friction, his shaft feeling you from its base to its tip and then going back, gradually increasing pace as he does repetitively. His deep groans echoed to your ears, and yours blended well with his rhythm. The scene was so new to you: the never-ending goosebumps, the music composed of your loud lusts, the smell of dreadful desire, the taste of his mouth craving for yours, the sight of someone greedy for everything that's you. Giving in, you won't ever regret.

"I think I'm..." his frustration shows he doesn't want himself to cum yet. His hands hastily grabbing your breasts as if to calm the frustration, but even more made him so turned on with it just molds in his hand and the way your nipples stand erected against him. "...i'm--aack!" You were so turned on by his heavy breaths, that you yourself feel like bursting any second now. "I won't... i can't.... last longer..."

He kisses you again, this time a little more passionate like you were his, like his mouth promised to ever only make out with yours. He was going crazy inside while trying to hold his cum; his actions erratic, shivering with overstimulation as your nails dig into his back. "Shit..."

And with the loudest moan tonight, his cum shoots inside of you, blending with yours. He rests his head by your side, riding out the high. Both of you were panting out loud, sweats mixing as his body collapses onto yours gently. His heartbeat you felt going as fast as yours almost having the same tempo.

"I don't wanna end this yet..." he mumbled over the sheets by your ears. He didn't intend for you to hear it, but you did amd you made it known by chuckling softly as a response.

"Who said about ending it here?" You added.

He shoot back up, staring at you like you said something you should not.

"What? Are you tired?"

"No! No! I mean..." he cleared his throat, still riding your high slowly into a halt, and finally letting his cock out of you. The emptiness made you quite sad for a while, until he rests himself beside you. "I just... I never even thought you'd do this with me."

You snorted at his sudden drop of self-esteem. "Why not?"

He was obviously thinking how to say the words in his mind as if trying to be careful he might sound inappropriate. "I-I... I don't know. Cos you're Wooseok's sister? Uhm... Cos you're hot? You're like one of the hottest girls I've ever met."

Your cheeks blushed at the compliment. "Me? No way. No one ever told me that." The mood suddenly became so serious. "I'm just smart. Not pretty. Not attractive."

"Being smart is sexy, though..." he rests his elbows on the bed, balancing his head facing you. "And hella attractive."

You almost smacked his face by how his words made you the most beautiful girl alive. "Is that how you get girls?"

"I don't need words to make girls look at me with heart eyes. They swarm to me no matter what."

"Oh yeah?" Where did his low self-esteem go? You were suddenly reminded of when you first saw him. It's true, what he said. He has this appeal that's really hard to take unnoticed with just the very moment your eyes land on his direction. "And you like it when they do don't you?" You tried teasing him with your eyes and a shot of your eyebrow at him. His stare went longer and darker, it was as if hypnotising you to jump on him-which you did.

"Yeah... I do... if saying girls meaning you." His gruff voice sent you again to nirvana, feeling wet once more as you ride his thigh. "Ugh..." he moaned, exposing his adam's apple to you. "And you said you're not hot, huh?"

A smirk form on his face, kissing you violently from then. His kiss now was hotter than earlier, and you were moaning with his every movements like how his thigh hardened beneath your mound.

The sight of him pumping himself as you ride his thigh was so hot you thought you'd be coming so easily. Until an idea pops in your mind.

He has done you good, from fucking you with his mouth and cock, and even letting you ride his thigh. Just like how you imagined earlier, he must be good beneath you and your superiority.

"I think you've done so much today, baby," you raised his hand from his cock, and then sucking a finger as you looked at him with sultry stare. "Let me, this time."

He can't even hide his excitement just by those words. His lips were shaking and he tried to not make it obvious by biting it hard almost making it bleed. You continued sucking his index while painting juice all over his thigh. His hiss was like that of a little kid, trying his first masturbation in front of a computer screen. And when he closed his eyes, that's when you took his cock in your hand, slowly pumping it, squeezing a little

"How are you this good--fuck..." he mumble through his breath, between gritted teeth. His whimpers sounded so submissive, and your kinky self was hella turned on.

"You like it, baby?"

"Hmm..." he hummed in response.

"Tell me what you want." Between kisses and licks on his jaw down to his neck, you managed to topple his dominance. Surely, he wasn't that hard to please. Just give him all your attention. Sing to him compliments. Bruise his ego a little.

"Your mouth... babe... your mouth... please..."

This side of him you never thought existed begs even for you to give him more. Though you wanted to tease him for quite some time, you also thought how much teasing can you do to him in your mouth. Oh, just picturing it in your head makes your core crazy.

You wasted no time going down on him with out leaving each other's eyes. "You wanted this?" You smirked faintly before running the flat of your tongue just right where his bulging vein was. He didn't know what to grab--the sheets, your hair? What? He wanted to keep his cool, but you melted him quick with your naughty, dirty mouth.

Your tongue settle at the red-tinted tip, looking so luscious like a fruit. With kitten licks and a swirl, you tasted his pre-cum with a moan you knew he can never forget. So sultry, sexy--evil even.

"You're doing so good, baby--"

"Shush--nah-uh..." you mouth stayed near his tip as you speak. "No words. Just moan, hmm?"

He was not able to think of what to say seeing you go straight down, pushing his cock inside your hot mouth. He hisses so loud, almost choking out of air. Only moans came out of his throat just as you commanded; his hands were getting frantic until it finally landed on your hair. The sight instantly became a favourite, seeing his cock disappear into your mouth, your innocent-looking lips giving him the most deadful friction. Your mouth was so warm amd moist, his sensitive stick felt everything from inside. The softness of your tongue and its texture, your teeth adding some intensified friction, the walls of your cheeks when you hollowed them--

"Fuck...." your name escapes from his lungs, a cry that definitely sent your dripping pussy yet to another near bursting. You let a long moan vibrate on him as you satisfy yourself with a finger, which he himself followed mimicking yours.

You looked at him, so sweaty as you are. Fringes sticking on his beautiful blushed face, jaw hung low. His eyes finds it hard to keep themselves open and his chest furiously heaves as you slowly tried pushing him in to reach your throat.

"Aahh fuck... i'm getting close..." his voice was a pitch or two higher, so sweet yet so sensual. His cock felt bigger inside your mouth, pulsating on your hollowed cheeks. It was as if he was nagging, but his weak body shouts for more. And with a swallow you teased him, he almost gave up holding his cum.

"I swear if you do that again-"

You let him out with a pop, "...what?"

"Oh... you'll see. I'm gonna rip your pussy so hard you won't be able to even stand the next day."

You crawled on top of him once again, placing his cock against your folds, rocking a little to let him know how wet he made you for the second time, or was it third already? "I'd like to see that happen some other time." You positioned your hole by his tip. "For now, let's make this a little casual for a first." And with a slow, sensuous movement, his cock filled your hole once more. With your position, taking it in was a bit of a challenge and he didn't hesitate in helping even with his whole body melting in your heat. Forehead on forehead, you two stayed for a while, chests heaving with the same pace. His hand found yours empty, the only reason he need to lock it with his.

"You're so beautiful..." he was waiting for you to open your eyes and meet his. "I wanna make you mine." His voice became the sweetest in your ears. Did you hear that right?

You looked at him bewildered and doubtful. Is he saying this just because of the moment you two are in? Is it the intercourse?

All those thoughts, yet finally, he can see your eyes, unsure of the sadness he sees in them.

"I'm sorry did I say something bad or...?"

"Do you mean it? What you said?"

"Ahh..." his eyes drifts away. "I said it too early, didn't I?" He was blushing even more, apart from the one he got from his flushed face during sex. You felt both hands being raised against his chest, one exactly landing on where you felt his fast heart beats. "I liked you since the first day we met. How you became patient with me in mathematics, how you interacted with your brother, semi-loving way." He spoke with chuckles by the end. "I just... I don't know... the next few days, I wasn't able to hide the fact that I wanted to see you again--but n-no! Not really in this kind of way..."

"Well..." you rocked a little, feeling him in you in a more quite passionate way. You heard him gulp so hard, almost submitting himself right then in the middle of his confession. "I liked you since then too. I mean... you must have been an ideal type to many..."

"Ah... no... i'm not... " he was smirking, half chuckling. "This is embarrassing." His nodded head was then covered by his hands.

He's so cute when he gets shy.

"Shall we move on, _heartthrob_?" You say with a mock, tilting his chin up with a finger. With a lipbite, he agreed, and slowly your lips met again, this time giving each other a passionate kiss. Slower, deeper, and with more intent to share rather than to dominate the other. The only sound around is your wet kisses, followed by quieter yet more sensible moans from both mouths. His mouth glides to your jaw, down to your neck and you gave him the maximum access to it stretching your head up. You felt his tongue sweep across your skin, as if to write a whole love letter only for you on you.

This felt better. You can feel everything but not in a uber-sensitive way, and he does too. The sensation felt genuine, as if making love with your other half. His teeth digs in your neck when he felt his tip touching the corner of your hole as you continued humping. It was so sweet like a dream, and he doesn't want to be awaken.

His hand was fast to get to your unattended breast when he starts kissing and sucking the other. You gasped deeply at how he can make you feel so good. His mouth so warm against your bossom, massaging it with his kisses and a little vibration from his moans. He didn't let down the other, entertaining it as well with rather same energy.

"H-Hangyul... I-I..."

He lets go of your over-stimulated breasts with a groan when he noticed your speed getting a bit sloppy. "Close?"

"Mhhmm..." you nodded with shut eyes, trying to focus on the knot on your stomach and ticklish legs. You felt his hands on both sides of your hips and proceeded to help you on your movements.

Your moans went louder as the slapping sound of your skin to his went faster. With the beat of yours, his moans also filled the air, letting you know he is getting close too. "Cum with me, babe..."

His voice was hoarse and raspy while trying so hard not lose from the moans coming from his throat. Seconds later, both of you sighed at the same time as you released your juices.

You fell on his hands, which were already expecting for you. He rubbed your back and thigh as he continuously whisper good things into your ear. Even as weak, you rolled your hips to ride both your highs.

"This... was by far... the best thing... my brother has done for me..." both of you collapsed on the bed after, with a chuckle.

"Did he plan this?"

"Don't act like you don't know about this!"

"I really don't! I seriously don't" he raised his arms up in the air as if surrendering. He was quick to rise from the bed, picking up his pants and wear it. "Hold a sec, let me get you a towel."

"Hey... it's okay. I can clean myself. Just let me rest for a while."

He went back soon enough, already with a damp towel on his hand.

"I'm a responsible, hot boyfriend, just so you know." His eyebrow did a thing that made you blush a little. "And besides... Wooseok told me you may seem independent, but you need caring from someone else sometimes."

He was gentle, his hands and eyes were intricately doing their job in cleaning you up amd by then you knew you might actually fall in love with this very guy.

"Alright, now say that Wooseok also told you abouth this setup."

"I swear I really didn't know about this!"

"Then, were you moaning in your sleep earlier?"

"I was?"

"Yeah..."

"And you found it hot?" He smirked looking up at you. "Did it turn you on? Did I make you touch yourself--"

"Okay let's stop," you grabbed the towel from him. "Let me take a shower."

"Nope..." he pulls you into his bed, not letting you get away any minute. "Let's rest for a while, we can shower together later."

He locks eyes with you, wanting to start a conversation to get to know you better. Maybe it's time for you to finally let a guy in your heart. And he came in a perfect time.

"So how was it being Wooseok's sister?"


End file.
